halofandomcom-20200222-history
M-145D Mobile Artillery Assault Platform
The M-145D Rhino is a prototype UNSC plasmahttp://www.gametrailers.com/player/usermovies/307185.html artillery unit that was entering service in 2531. It saw its first deployment on Arcadia, where five were used to break through a Covenant energy shield. Though unusable in multiplayer, the Rhino is usable in the campaign, and plays similarly to the Cobra, including the sound effects of its artillery cannon. Appearance The Rhino seems to be a similar looking tank to the Scorpion Tank, with several differences. While it has a similar bogey set up for its tracks, it has six track sets. It's also greater in size, has a more robust gun turret, and an even more unconventional track layout. The tracks are in similar places to the Scorpion, but then there are two sets behind the vehicle, possibly providing better support for the large gun in front. There are also two stabilizers that deploy from the rear of the vehicle during long range bombardment. Stats *Air Damage: 0 *Vehicle Damage: 19 *Infantry Damage: 15 *Structure Damage: 42 *Defense: 36 Function thumb|250px|The tank like vehicle in this concept art picture is thought to be the Rhino, sharing traits such as grey armor, frontal configuration, and a similar large caliber artillery armament similar to its more powerful Scorpion cousin. The Rhino is meant to be a building destroyer, similar to the Destroyer class from Ensemble's previous game and the second to last of the Ensemble games altogether, Age of Mythology: The Titans. Its power is weaker than that of the Scorpion or the super powered Grizzly, but its base defense is stronger than the Scorpion's. A group of these tanks is powerful enough to take out other enemy Heavy armour, but should be more of a fire support role alongside a large UNSC force, than a small group of these taking on a large Covenant army, but once fought into a Covenant base, a small group of these tanks could critically damage the Covenant's chances of winning, or could take the base out altogether (with the right amount of Infantry and Air Support supporting them). Its Y-button ability deploys it in a similar "lockdown" mode to that of the Cobra and Elephant, for a more powerful and longer range attack. Despite being armed with a 320mm gun, the only weapon useable on the Rhino is the prototype plasma mortar. The Rhino is a unit exclusive to the campaign of Halo Wars, where it is used in a couple of missions: on the level Dome of Light for a specific purpose - to eliminate a Covenant energy shield, and on the level Scarab as a bonus unit. After that, the Rhino is not seen again. It is unusable in multiplayer, but besides its importance to the plot, otherwise plays similarly to the Cobra artillery in terms of speed, firepower, and even the sound effects of its deployed artillery cannon. Trivia *It is unknown if the Rhino was born as a prototype tank or if it was a SPMA/Tank which was then refitted with a Plasma Mortar. *Though appearing in several screenshots of the pre-Alpha test version of Halo Wars, later screenshots failed to show any sign of the unit, leading some to believe it had been cut from the game like the Cougar. It later returned in screenshotshttp://kotaku.com/photogallery/halowarsnov17/1004655624?viewSize=thumb1280x1280, and the presence of the Rhino Hugger Achievement for the game confirmed its presencehttp://www.xbox360achievements.org/game/halo-wars/achievements/. *Curiously it isn't shown and listed in the Halo Wars game manual. This may be due to its very limited presence in the game itself.http://www.xbox.com/NR/rdonlyres/31804095-7B32-4CE2-A17E-3CB54A3692EF/0/HaloWars_MNL_EN.PDF *There is a tank of the same name in Command and Conquer: Red Alert 2. *The ship that supplied the Plasma Rhinos used by the crew of the Spirit of Fire was the Pillar of Autumn. *The Rhino's turret and gun barrel resemble the turret from the Tiger II Heavy Tank used by the German Army during World War II. Both share a design based on long range bombardment, a large caliber cannon to perform that role, and heavy armor to make sure it survives it's mission. The slow rotation of it's turret is also a trait that the Tiger II was most renown for. *The outer appearance of the Rhino seems to have some resemblance to some of the "Pre-Halo" concepts of the Scorpion from the 1999 preview of Halo. *The Rhino is depicted as a secret weapon by the in-game description. *Ther is a tank of the same name in the Grand Theft Auto seires. Gallery Image:Rhino.JPG|Rhino in campaign. The style seems to be the same as above. Sources Related Links *M808B Scorpion MBT - The UNSC Marine Corps and Army Main Battle Tank. *SP42 Cobra - a similar-function unit *Wraith - Covenant equivalent of the Scorpion/Rhino. *Rhino stats in gameplay video Category:Drivable Vehicles